Rainbow FactoryMy life
by Discorded Skyla
Summary: The Story of my OC (Skyla Brew) in the Rainbow factory
1. Chapter 1

**Rainbow..Dash?**

_Author's Note:_

_This is a MLP FiM Fictional/ Gridmark story..SO PLEASE!GORE HATERS PLEASE LEAVE!_

"I , Skyla Brew, dedicates that I will be a Rainbow Factory Worker"

Those were my last words of my happy life..

I didn't know that the Rainbow Factory would be like this..I wanna go HOME!

Anyways I would like to introduce myself

I am Skyla Brew .Currently a Rainbow Factory worker .A professional Brewer.

With those information ,I was already accepted in my job..

A job where I am forced to make Poison of Death potions

I live in a huge room in the factory .Just next to the Manager .I always here her voice every time before I make more Potions.

Every time I go out..I always get covered with blood..Since my room us just beside also the Tenderizer..A machine where different ponies get squished to paper..

It was another normal day until my Boss went in my room..It was unexpected..and by unexpected I mean UNEXPECTED!

She had a Very Bright mane with the colors of a rainbow when I met her in her office..But now her mane had blood all over..Maybe because she went out and got spilled with blood..

I was snapped out of my day dream since my boss spoke in a Royal Canterlot Voice..

"You have a Day-Off Skyla Brew..But on this day-off..You shall Get more ingredients in Ponyville..Understood?"My manager said.

I just nodded in agreement that time..Since I was Speechless..I miss Ponyville..

It was the only place where I could call it home..

I always wanted a house here..But since I needed money..I went to the Rainbow Factory to work there..And yes..It was my fault..

I was again snapped out of my day dream from my Manager's Royal Canterlot Voice

"You only have 7 days for this task Skyla ..And if you ever disobey Me...Well..Death shall come upon you.."My manager said.."Pack up your things..You are leaving by the Hour."

I saluted and started packing my things..well not all since I WILL come back here after a week..

**After One Hour**

I waited and waited until my Manger came in and told me that my ride to Ponyville is here..

I went out happily and finally rode my Chatriot to Ponyville..

**Ponyville's Clinic**

And saw Nobody was looking at me..

I finally landed on the ground and told everyone near me that I need Medical attention..

All of them took me to the Clinic where Twilight Sparkle was managing..

She asked me" What is the Problem?"

"My wings are long broken Miss Sparkle "I Said

"This should be easy!"Miss Sparkle said.

And soon my wings were covered with bandages and She finally let me out and said;

"Rest your wings for a Week!"She shouted

I nodded in agreement and left.

**Sugar Cube Corner**

I went in there and saw Miss Pie..

She told me "ARE YOU NEW?*GASP*YOU ARE NEW!THIS CALLS FOR A PAR-"

I Shushed her and told her "Do you have Fire Mushrooms?"

She told me "Fire mushrooms? Nope! But Zecora has A LOT!"

"Ze-what-a? Show me to her..Now "I said

Miss Pie jumped and went to a random direction to a Forest..

She said She's just up ahead this trail..And I just nodded in thanks..

**Zecora's Place**

I heard a Huge explosion inside a huge tree and I finally went in..

"Excuse me? Miss Zecora ?"I said

Lights went off and finally a voice spoke up and said;

"Are you a fellow brewer?"

"Yes "I said

"Then you should have said that sooner"

Then the lights went on and I saw a Zebra holding a potion of Duck Disease (I can tell since I AM a brewer after all)

"I am here to get some of your ingredients "I said..

"Well isn't this great deary ?You don't need to get all weary..get all the things you need..and go off with this steed.." "Zecora" said

Who is this Zebra?

What is she doing?

Why does She live here?

All of those questions came in rushing in my mind..and I finally blacked out from stress and all...

_Author's Note:_

_I will ALWAYS update every weekend ASAP!_

_LEAVE CANDIES AND REVIEWS!_

_I FEED FROM THEM!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rainbow Factory..Revenge**

_Author's Note:_

_Since there was no school..I decided to make the second chapter of Rainbow Factory...My life._

_This Chapter involves gore,blood,killing and supernatural stuff..So if you don't like those..PLEASE LEAVE.._

**Lightning Shield?**

As I recalled what happend last time..I blacked out.I woke up in a cloud bed where my wings were bandaged...I asked myself.."What the Bacon Hay Happend?"

Then Somebody went in my room (I think it IS my room..).I looked at his or her face..

It had a horn..Hair was blue and light blue...And Wearing a purple pair of glasses..

She or He was paired with a Stallion (It was obvious since he had a flat nuzzle)

He was wearing a pair of green glasses (Geez too much glasses?),And had a green and blue hair...He looked familiar...Oh yeah..he was a pegasus...waaait...A PEGASUS?

It was Lightning Shield!My Ex-Boyfriend!

"No need to struggle Skyla...I am here to make revenge" Lightning said...

"Revenge?" I said

"Yep..And I have a necromancer here to hypnotize you after resurrecting you."He said

The unicorn just smiled and put on his/her hood (Yep I still can't identify him/her)

I blacked out again since I was weak..I felt a very very strong stab to my flank and my head..

Then I woke up..But I forgot what happend next...

All I remember was the necromancer casting a spell..

Which I assume to be the hypnotizing spell that Lightning said..

"S***" Lighting Said.

I didn't hear anything after that exept for Lighting's voice.

"L...L...L...i..g..h...t...n...i...n...g..."

Those were the last words that I said..I only woke up in a world full of lightning everywhere..

And there I saw the Rainbow Factory..

My manager..

My Co-Workers..

Getting killed by a pony with red hair and light blue skin like mine..

Wait...LIKE MINE?

I went down and looked at the pony and it was ME!

I suddenly woke up when I realized it was just a dream..

I woke up in a place which I assume my room..

He was also there again with the necromancer..but now I was tied up in a machine...

Which looked familiar...The Color Sucker in the Rainbow Factory!

...**Somewhere Near a Rainbow**...

"Lightning...I loved you so much Lighting...I left you because My Manager took me.."I said lying on a cloud..

It was just silence until I heard a voice that said

"Don't worry dear Skyla..You will stay here forever..You will be my prisoner forever..But I will grant every wish you want...Except that one you have in mind"

All I want now is my body..My Love..And my life back..

"I want to see Lighting Shield" I said

"Very well" The voice said

Then Lightning Shield appeared in front of me...I bowed down and said "Thank you for everything Lightning...I wish you could also here this...That I have always loved you..No matter what...But I understand that Time has come for me to disappear once and for all.."

"I wish for my Death" I said

"..."

"..."

"What is wrong sir?I said I want death"I said

"...Very well.."

After that I felt a bullet piercing my soul..I fell..Saw blood...And Saw Lightning..crying..

Is it true?Did I really see Lightning crying?

After those questions..I finally blacked out..and never woke up..Is this..The End for me?

_Author's Notes:_

_I will update also tomorrow since there is NO SCHOOL tomorrow..._

_And Leave some Candies and Reviews!_

_I Feed From Them!_

_Don't Make me go Hungry!_

_PLEEEEAAASSEEE!_


End file.
